Storm and Passion
by Beautiful Journey
Summary: "What if, overall, life was sort of a 'game' (...) and the objective was to find your soulmate? (...)" - story inspired by a Tumblr post.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_(1864, Portugal)_

His eyes were blue, clear and bright as the ocean's water on the coast in a summer afternoon. May's breeze raised, slightly, the curly golden blond hair that was fallen on his forehead, and an open smile spread on Damon Paine's pale face.

"You can't hide forever, Miss Gomes. You do know that I will end up finding you, right?" He asked. "I won't give up until I do."

Damon looked around him searching for something that might indicate the place where Elena was hidden, however everything he saw was meadow flowers, tall green grasses and a clear, blue, afternoon sky. The heat of the summer sun warmed his skin, his bones, and while admiring the view in front of him, Damon sighted, relaxing. That precise moment was wonderful, full of joy. He savored it, that moment of peace, of genuine and utter contentment. Life right there was good. Damon smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, his body feeling the warm breeze, his ears enjoying the sound of silence. In contentment he sighted once more.

When Damon opened his eyes, he heard a muffled giggle coming from behind him, between the long grass.

"Elena?" He grinned like an idiot.

Damon walked toward the continuous giggle, then, abruptly, stopped. His right hand pointed to somewhere he knew Elena was not and without taking his eyes of her real hiding place, he asked, "Are you over there?"

Slowly, without resisting, Elena struggled up onto her elbows to spy on Damon and to find out if he was nearby. But just when her eyes were above the meadow flowers, she realized that a beautiful face, with a very well-known sexy smirk on its lips was looking right at her. She laughed and quickly lied right back down, delighted in the game.

All too soon, she heard his footsteps trampling through the meadow, and then Damon burst through its flowers and long grass.

"Hello, Elena." He smiled down at her.

"Hello, Damon." She grinned, sat up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips when he was beside her.

Suddenly, Elena remembered the million empty days that she had spent without the man beside her. He was what she need the most in life.

"I'm finally with you." She said looking to her hands in her lap. "I'm so happy we have found our way to each other again. You are mine."

With his index finger on Elena's chin, Damon turned her face to him, forcing her green eyes to look up to his serious ones.

"Yes, I'm yours. And you're mine. Don't ever doubt it. I'll never let you go." He said, and then gently kissed her lips.

Elena pulled her lips away and opened her eyes. She lifted her hand to his face and her fingers touched his cheek sweetly. Damon slowly leaned and kissed her once more, still tenderly, and she reciprocated, feeling the pain of the years of distance slowly disappearing a bit more with the passion.

When their lips parted searching for air, Damon put his left arm around Elena's waist. Observed the few clouds that were up in the luminous sky. The sun higher now.

"I've been asking the universe the reason of why it hurts so much being away from you. I didn't exactly discover the answer, but maybe we are somehow connected. Our souls are connected. Maybe we have lived thousands of lives before this one in which we found our way to each other. Maybe, sometimes, we were destined to not be together or not even meet. And maybe we were separated by so many different reasons, that we can't possibly imagine. I like to believe that in a hundred years, throughout our lifetime, we'll share other moments.

I know that in all of those lives we were never really the same person, but I still searched, not for someone like you but for you. Because I'll always love you unconditionally.

I hope this life isn't too hard on us anymore; I promise to do everything I can to guarantee it isn't. I hope we will meet once more… And if we do, I hope I don't lose you again, Elena."

* * *

_**Please Review! :)**_


	2. Lighted Up Stage

**Chapter 1**

_(Present Day, USA)_

A few hours ago, Elena had putted down her pen. She had finished her final exam. She had sighted in relief and a grin had spread across her face. It had been the first time all week Elena had felt her body relax.

The never-ending pressure of failing had finally ended!

Now, a natural tanned girl with dark-colored eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Soft and fresh make-up. Wavy brown hair hung below her breasts. She looked a bit uncomfortable with herself. Maybe it was because of the little tight black and yet casual long-sleeved dress that hugged her body, or because of the high heels ankle boots that she was wearing. Probably both.

Elena knew she had to admit she looked very good and actually liked the outfit very much, since it were her own clothes and shoes. But she was really not used to looking that feminine.

Nevertheless, that night, she and her roommate, Caroline, had planned going out to a downtown club, to celebrate the end of their academic career. Elena would probably even get drunk! In twenty-one years, she had only gotten drunk once. And the times she had ever entered a club could be counted by the number of fingers in a hand.

Elena didn't want to seem too much out of her comfort zone, so she allowed Caroline to choose what she would wear.

"Damn, you look amazing!" Caroline was sitting in the middle of her bed, almost ready, but with still two dresses to elect between.

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding? Your legs seem to never end. I should definitely start to always pick out clothes for you." She teased.

Elena turned around and picked up the pink pillow that was fallen on the floor next to her, and throw it to Caroline.

"Come on, you know I don't dress that badly." She laughed. "I'm just not used to having to wear high heels and stuff like that."

"Yes, I know. I'm just kidding." Caroline smiled at her. "But trust me when I tell you that, tonight, every guy's jaw is going to fall to the floor when they first see you."

"Now, that you brought up the guys subject, is tonight the night that you're finally going to tell Klaus what you've been hidding from him?"

"We've been in denial for far too long. Therefore, yes, tonight I will put an end to our skinny love." Caroline nervously sighted.

"I'm so relived that, ultimately, I'm going to see you both happy and communicating what everyone around you knows it exists." Elena smiled broadly.

Suddenly, the doorbell of the best friends apartment rang.

"It must be Klaus."

"Already?" Caroline gasped. "Tell him I'm almost done. I only need five more minutes." She quickly stood up, and while passing around the room, she grabbed everything she needed and ran to the bathroom.

The doorbell rang once more. Walking, as fast as she could, out of the bedroom and past the living room without falling off her high heels, Elena opened the apartment-front door.

She took in Klaus's fine-boned handsome face. Curly, light-brown, short hair. Electric blue eyes. Pearl-white skin. Unshaven.

Impeccably dressed in a buckskin cardigan over his snug fitting white T-shirt and dark jeans. A leather bracelet tightened his two wrists.

She greeted with a pleasant "Hello".

Klaus frowned.

"Hi. What happened to you?" His british voice was captivating.

"Oh well..." Elena rolled her eyes. "Caroline happened." She said giggling.

"I see..." Klaus grinned. "So where is this culprit?"

"She said -"

"Here I am." Before Elena could say more, a familiar voice, from the other side of the room, spoke.

Elena's and Klaus's head turned around. Caroline was on the bathroom's doorway.

A ladder back red dress with a cutout neckline flaunted her curves. It fitted her body perfectly. Nude platform pumps. Straight, blonde hair up in a messy bun.

Caroline looked so freaking sexy and dazzling. Only a confident woman as herself could carry off that dress.

"You look gorgeous." Klaus said amazed.

"Thank you."

Caroline's emerald-green eyes and Klaus's blue ones stared warmly into each other.

* * *

While Klaus searched a spot to park his car in the small parking lot behind the building, the girls had stepped inside the nightclub.

Staggering off through the crowd, they made their way to the large U-shaped bar, to order some drinks.

"Two margaritas, please." Caroline shouted into the bartender's ear.

"Coming right up." He shouted back.

The room was loud and packed, full of soon to be graduates in the mood to party and celebrate their newfound freedom. The walls seemed to be black and the furnishings dark brown. There were booths flanking two sides of the walls. The room vibrated with the pulsing and blaring music from the dance floor behind the bar, and multicolored lights were whirling and flashing on and off.

"Hello ladies." A male voice, that came from behind them, hollered.

They turned around. Elena's heart skipped a beat as she noticed the incredibly handsome man.

His hair was dark. He had a defined jaw line. His eyes were a shade of blue almost icy, but luring.

He was smiling and confident, and his stance was loose and easy.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

As he asked clearly and without hesitation, the bartender returned with their order.

Caroline glanced at Elena, and then back at the guy.

"We're fine," Caroline said, raising her cup. "We already ordered."

Slightly irritated, she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together in a go-away-now way.

"Maybe a shot, what do you say?" He persisted.

"Don't you get it? We're not interested."

"Really?" He snorted with laughter. "When a woman is into me, I know it."

"Cocky much?" Not amazed by his boldness, Caroline gave him an ironic smile.

"Very much." His voice lowered, as if telling a secret.

The smirk on his lips screamed sexy. And then continued to explain.

"I pay attention to her body language. Observe if she turns her body toward me, if she holds my eyes. Maybe if she bites her lip, the way your friend is doing right now."

Elena nearly choked on a mouth full of margarita. Caroline shot her a side-glance and rose her eyebrows, surprised by her friend's reaction.

"Therefore, I do know that _you_ are not interested." His voiced paused for a second. Then he looked directly into Elena's eyes. "But your friend... Well, _that's_ another story."

Elena blushed.

"Now, she's nervous," He said. "She's looking down and touching her dress to draw attention away from her face and down to her body. A good selling point."

Without anyone noticing him coming, Klaus appeared beside Caroline. A brilliant smile instantly lightened up her face.

His hand settled on Caroline's bare shoulder and squeezed firmly. He extended the other to the mysterious man in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Klaus."

He looked into Klaus's eyes and then to his offered hand, hesitating.

"I'm Damon." He accepted Klaus's hand and shook it firmly.

A brief awkward silence emerged. However, Damon didn't even seemed to noticed it. He was gazing Elena, who still was deviating her look.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked Caroline.

She nod eagerly. Forgetting about the two people standing next to them, Klaus took Caroline's hand in his, and not noticing the pleading gaze of Elena, they walked onto the dance floor.

When Caroline thought no one was looking, she took a deep breath.

Elena watched her friends go, her heart was racing.

"And ultimately we find ourselves alone." Damon's know-it-all cheeky smirk appeared once again.

* * *

_**What did you think? Should I continue? Please review! (:**_


End file.
